


细砂糖与奶油的家庭问题

by fareyewell



Series: Haytham a devil & his angel [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angel!Connor, Devil!Haytham, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 孩子出生之后，似乎康纳的烦恼还是没有减少。





	细砂糖与奶油的家庭问题

**Author's Note:**

> 《安息日的羔羊》的后续

他们的孩子出生在一个有夜莺在月桂树梢鸣叫的夜晚，是个漂亮的女儿，有和康纳一样美丽的棕色眼睛和皮肤，海尔森显得高兴至极，而康纳颇为不满和困惑。他的女儿丝毫没有天使的特点，彩虹——他们的女儿，彻头彻尾是个恶魔。

康纳抱着彩虹坐在椅子里，困惑地拽拽女儿小小的蝙蝠翅膀，又摸了摸额角尚且柔软的小尖角，彩虹嘎嘎笑着爬到自己年轻的母亲怀里，那根细细的尾巴缠在康纳的手上，海尔森坐在一边托着茶杯笑看一大一小玩闹，然后被康纳莫名其妙横了一眼。

“怎么了？”

“为什么彩虹是个恶魔？”康纳质问，小姑娘抓起天使的手指放进嘴里，然后被康纳哄着放开了他。

“我的女儿当然是恶魔了。”海尔森的表情明显在嘲笑这个问题。

“她也是我的女儿！”天使有点生气，彩虹的小翅膀扑扇着，翼角的刺扎了康纳一下，把他吓了一跳，“可她一点都不像个天使！”

海尔森耸肩：“别那么幼稚，康纳，女儿本来就会比较像父亲——或者也可能是因为我更强大，所以影响了她的分化。总之这不是什么大不了的事情。”

“是啊，她现在是个恶魔了，你觉得没什么大不了的，”天使讥讽道，“她如果是个天使，现在这话恐怕就是我来说了。”

海尔森瞪他，他的小天使毫不畏惧地回瞪。这把恶魔气笑了，康纳刚准备缩回去就被掐住下巴狠狠咬在他嘴唇上。

“别挑战我，康纳，对你没好处。”海尔森威胁道，“如果她是个天使，我会让你再生个恶魔的。”

康纳愤怒地抹了把嘴，对这个不讲道理的控制狂毫无办法，而他怀里的女儿在目睹了父亲们的亲吻之后，起哄似的拍手笑起来。

“你这个小坏蛋！”没法反抗海尔森的天使只能抱起女儿晃了晃，怒气冲冲地亲了她一口。

而康纳的烦心事远远没结束，另外一件麻烦很快找上了他。

这件事起初他没有告诉海尔森，丰收的季节来临，他的丈夫也忙于镇子上的工作，没能及时发现天使的异常。

其实也没要多久他也就意识到了。海尔森站在房间门口，看见康纳坐在床边不知道在干什么。彩虹刚刚睡着，看起来今晚应该不会再闹腾，海尔森琢磨着要不要去洗个澡然后同自己的小翅膀温存一番，但是康纳发出的痛呼声让他停下了脚步。

“康纳？”他走进房间，被点名的天使慌张地站起来，来不及收拾现场就被抓了个正着。

海尔森看着他揪着衣服领口默不作声。他的天使蜜色的乳肉在敞开的睡袍下高耸，上面还有隐约的指印。恶魔走进把他按回床边坐好，一个猜测在脑中成型。

“哺乳期？”康纳点了点头，海尔森单膝跪在他面前，把睡袍解得更开，轻抚了下那对鼓起的软肉，引来天使不悦的瑟缩。康纳脸色微红，皱着眉满脸隐忍的不适。

“这太难受了。”康纳说，几声细微的呻吟从他牙缝里挤出来，他在涨奶，毫无疑问，某种意义上来说，又是拜海尔森所赐——怀孕、生产、涨奶，这个恶魔就没给他带来任何除了灾难以外的东西。

天使之前天真地以为生下女儿之后他就熬出头了，谁知道噩梦才刚刚开始。这个小姑娘不愧是恶魔的孩子，在折磨她的天使母亲这件事上天赋异禀，康纳因为她的关系，整个孕期都无法离开海尔森（天知道他肚子里的胎儿为什么和他如此不兼容），等到彩虹终于离开了他的身体，这个小姑娘就开始从另外的途径拼命折腾康纳——明明都是恶魔，但她不喜欢海尔森。

为此康纳只能继续被锁在神父身边，彩虹离不开他，如果一段时间没见到康纳，她就要开始折磨海尔森。康纳想过自己一走了之，找个地方躲清净顺便让海尔森好好感受一下自己种的恶果，但是他的心肠太过柔软，他不忍心让海尔森在工作之余还去应付不讲道理的小女儿，也不忍心扔下彩虹一个人。

所以康纳只能继续任劳任怨，为了新生儿颠倒黑白。海尔森倒是一副游手好闲的样子，甚至在康纳半夜被彩虹的哭声吵醒准备去照顾的时候，搂着天使的腰把他拉回怀里。

“别理她，小孩也该遵守人类的作息习惯。”海尔森睡意朦胧地在康纳的肩窝亲了两口，天使生完孩子之后总是满身香甜的奶味，他本来就年轻又温柔，这样的体味让他更加可口，海尔森收紧手臂搂紧对方结实的腰身，没来得及满足就被康纳的翅膀糊了满脸。

“你太过分了海尔森！你这个不负责任的恶魔！”他的小天使怒气冲冲地系好睡衣领口，跑去照顾女儿了。之后的这一晚康纳都没有再回到海尔森的床上，神父瞪着天花板，第一次后悔搞大康纳的肚子。

但是眼下看着康纳因为哺乳变得更大更软的胸乳，海尔森的那一点点后悔全都抛到脑后了。他小声安抚康纳，手指沿着乳侧轻轻按揉，天使下意识抬手想把他打开，但是又隐忍地放了下去，他细微地痛呼，乳头泛红肿起，海尔森干脆低头咬上他的凸起舔舐。

“你干什么！”康纳一惊，想把海尔森推开，却被捉住了手腕。

“我是在帮你，小翅膀，别不识好歹。”海尔森说，但他呼吸粗重眸色深沉的样子显然不是这么回事，天使红着脸感到男人胯下的硬物压在自己大腿上。

“别那样叫我……”最后康纳只能说，彩虹的房间静悄悄的，女儿应该是在睡觉，他稍微放下心来。他的丈夫看懂了康纳默许的意思，笑着压上来亲吻他的嘴角，那只手撩开睡袍下摆，摸着大腿内侧上滑，康纳紧张地闭上眼睛，小声喘气。

“别那么紧张，”恶魔的手指滑进了肉缝，那里黏黏地流着情液，海尔森戳弄着他敏感的内里，“水真多。你们天使总是这么满嘴正经，却在袍子底下湿透了裤子吗？”

“……闭嘴。”康纳一哆嗦，因为恶魔无端的诬蔑咬紧牙关，“你以前还引诱过别的天使，对吗？”

“只有你。”海尔森笑了，康纳一板一眼的没什么幽默感和情趣，总会把他所有的话当真，有时候令海尔森头疼，有时候就显得十分可爱。男人把手指完全陷进那个潮湿紧致的肉洞里，低头亲吻天使的下巴：“我对天使没什么兴趣，只是你。”

康纳闭上了嘴，眼睛低垂算是别扭地接受了海尔森的情话。他收紧大腿夹住恶魔的手臂，轻声哼哼着，快感像潮水层层涌来淹没他的神经，康纳的呼吸一阵紧过一阵，乳肉随着他腰背的起伏轻微晃荡。海尔森的手指更加粗暴地搅动天使的内里，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对方翘起的艳红乳头，那里亮晶晶的沾着刚刚海尔森的口水，似乎还有乳汁溢了出来。男人毫不犹豫地再次含住那里恶劣地咬了一口，康纳啊地惊叫，在刺激下夹紧了屁股，阴茎抖了抖之后射了出来，睡袍上一片水渍晕开。

海尔森嗤地笑出声：“真敏感，我还没进去你就高潮了。”康纳抓紧了自己的衣摆红着脸瞪他，他的臀尖还在微微颤抖，高潮后阴茎疲软下来，热乎乎地贴在大腿间，海尔森抽出手指在那个器官上摸了一把，给了天使一个吻：“现在我再去操你似乎不太人道……也许我该让你休息一下？那我该怎么办呢？”

他下流地在康纳的腿缝顶了顶，坚硬巨大的顶部沾满天使流出的淫水，在对方结实弹性的大腿间挤来挤去，康纳呻吟出声，高潮感未退的肉穴又是一阵颤抖。

“你想让我操你吗，你这淫荡的天使？”海尔森笑道，“让我把你干到双腿打颤站不起来，把你射满，也许你能给女儿再添个伙伴？”

康纳蜷缩起来含混不清地说了些什么，他皱着鼻子抗拒地摇头，被海尔森的一个深吻打断。男人的手从胸侧摸上去托住那厚实的两团大力推挤，手指夹住乳头。天使蹬了蹬腿别开脸发出啜泣的声音，太难受了，涨奶带来的酸胀感一路疼到乳尖，而海尔森还毫不体谅地欺负他。他恼火地在海尔森下巴上咬了一口，换来乳头被狠狠一捏，他嘶哑地叫出声，肉穴抽搐着流出一股液体。

“听话，你老是这样，让我觉得我养了两个小孩。”恶魔不耐烦地皱起眉，掌下放松了力道，轻轻按揉，康纳稍微放松了一点，满脸不服地抿起嘴：“你才没把我当小孩，没人会对孩子……”他试图讽刺海尔森，然后自己说不出口了，男人讥诮地斜他一眼，敷衍地在天使嘴唇上亲了亲，好像他是什么耍脾气的小猫。

“介于你还能这么精神的顶嘴，我现在不会操你，”恶魔宣布，他捏起康纳的下巴，眼睛里闪烁着海尔森式的冷酷无情，“但是我也不会委屈自己。”

他爬起身，那根沉重粗大的阴茎令人畏惧地竖立着展现在康纳面前，随着男人的动作下流地晃了晃，天使忍不住盯着那根时常被他夹在身体里的东西，感到由衷的饥渴和颤栗。男人的前液从顶部流出来沿着柱身流下去，那根颜色深沉的肉棒像个大号的烙铁或什么快感的刑具，最后落到康纳的胸前。

“什、什么——？”天使睁大眼睛，丝毫没有意识到海尔森的意图，他的恶魔丈夫微微一笑，阴茎压进康纳的乳缝，然后男人的手再次托住那两团软肉，向中间挤压包裹住自己的性器。

“等等——这不——”康纳刚刚准备起身反对，就被海尔森按住压回床里，沾满了前液和淫水的阴茎挤在天使柔软弹性的乳间摩擦着，哺乳期的胸乳厚实饱满到被男人挤出深深的乳沟，康纳捂住眼睛羞耻地不敢看，胸前的热度和黏腻让他浑身发烫，下腹一阵紧缩。在男人的动作下他被撞出断续的呻吟，肉穴不由自主地开合着渴望这根东西塞进去。海尔森跨在他胸前作恶，前液越流越多，男人的指尖在天使湿漉漉的乳头上随意抚摸，引来身下人不时的颤抖。

“海尔森……海尔森……”康纳呼唤对方，在恶魔粗暴的揉捏下有奶水潺潺溢出，天使夹起腿无助地求饶，而那毫无良知的恶魔只是窃窃低语着羞辱天使脆弱的自尊心。

“我的小翅膀，你那可怜的小洞现在合都合不上，”像是证明自己的说辞，海尔森停下了动作，伸手去摸那个秘处，他洋洋得意地展示一手的淫水，然后把那些液体都涂到天使的前胸，“如果我现在进去，把你操坏了怎么办。”

康纳红着眼睛看向他，小心吐出舌头去舔男人的龟头。

“海尔森，求你了。”他说，颧骨上染满情欲的血色，他像舔颗硬糖那样一下一下用舌尖在那个敏感的地方触碰，带出前液沾在嘴唇上。

这招有效极了，海尔森的表情立刻崩塌，男人的阴茎涨得更硬，他咒骂了一声从康纳身上起来，抓起天使的大腿然后直接捅了进去，康纳抓紧了床单猛地拱起腰，发出又痛又爽的尖叫声，粗长的肉棒短促地在他深处的敏感上顶撞，康纳承受不住地搂紧恶魔的脖子，哑着嗓子呜呜咽咽地哭起来。

“我迟早得把你操死在随便什么地方。”海尔森掐住他的屁股恶狠狠地骂道，两个人的身体紧贴着，把天使的胸肉挤压得一片潮红，康纳抽着鼻子没空反驳海尔森，高潮来的太快太猛，刺激得乳头一阵酥麻刺痛，他只哽咽般地哭叫了两声，大股奶水喷溅出来，同时他的私密抽搐着吮住男人那根喷薄的肉棒，把精液一滴不落地夹在小洞里。

康纳喘着气被海尔森紧紧搂住，年轻的天使哆哆嗦嗦地半天回不过神，在被丈夫亲吻时甚至打了个哭嗝，海尔森绷不住笑出声。

“你还真的是个孩子，”他的丈夫说，躺回一塌糊涂的被窝里，抱紧康纳滚烫的身体安抚他，“你让我产生罪恶感了，康纳。”

天使哼哼着不想说话，他的涨奶勉强算是被解决了，胸口的酸胀暂时还没有散去，他困倦地缩起身体，睡意渐浓但心里有点放不下女儿。

“你好好休息，我会看着那个小东西的，”海尔森像是猜到了他的心思一样在他后颈轻轻一吻，“省的你老是抱怨我是个不负责任的混蛋。”

“你本来就是。”康纳下意识顶嘴，然后被海尔森掐了把屁股。天使恼羞成怒，半醒着也不忘蹬了那个混蛋一脚，尚且觉得不解气的天使突然想起接下来自有女儿去折腾他。恶魔都不是省油的灯，但所幸恶人自有恶人磨。

康纳满意了，海尔森收拾好满床狼藉离开了房间，听到关门的声音后天使闭上眼睛露出一个幸灾乐祸的微笑。


End file.
